


When the walls come tumbling in...

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mention of established AiHaru, Falling In Love, M/M, Prompt day six angst, SouNagi Week 2015, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features all wrinkled with fear, pain, anguish, Nagisa still did his best. With that soft smile, wavy, so unsure but still there. Sousuke’s heart swelled and he didn’t know where or why this growl burst in his chest, all he knew was that if he did slip for just one millimeter, Nagisa would fall to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the walls come tumbling in...

**Author's Note:**

> Another work to add, originally written and posted on tumblr for SouNagi Week with the prompt Angst. Title of the fic comes from lyrics of a Depeche Mode song called Halo :3 Enjoy your reading! :D

“Hold on, ok, just hold on.”

Sousuke tried to remain calm, but his shoulder was painful.

“Ok, I trust you Sou-chan.”

Features all wrinkled with  _fear, pain, anguish_ , Nagisa still did his best. With that soft smile, wavy, so unsure but still there. Sousuke’s heart swelled and he didn’t know where or why this growl burst in his chest, all he knew was that if he did slip for just one millimeter,  **Nagisa would fall to his death**. The surrounding remains of the building started to shake again. Sousuke had no choice. With all the strength left he could muster, Sousuke pulled on his right arm, and as he tried to haul Nagisa up on the frail concrete platform, their gazed crossed.

Bright pink eyes,  _faithful_ ,  **encouraging** ,  ** _believing_**. Sousuke forgot the pain, the world crumbling down around them fainted into the background. He could only see those eyes, the vibrant light in them, and  _Sousuke hopelessly felt attracted_ , trapped his those vivid and ever changing colors. He needed them closer, he needed them alive and  **warm so he could burn his wings**.

Then pain stabbed his right shoulder and Sousuke fell backward. Dust raining from the ceiling burned his eyes and for what seemed like  _hours that stretched into days into infinite moments_ , there was no up, no down. Only those horrifying cracking sounds of metal and glass and concrete  **dying around** , the floor quacking and jolting as if trying to breathe,  _as if not to choke_. And as the tremors receded, there was a soft pounding in his chest, but not on his heart’s side. Sousuke glanced down and released his unconscious steel grip.

“Tryin’ to strangle me or what?” came the muffled hoarse voice.

_Sousuke chuckled_. That was the only thing he could manage at the moment. There was an echo, but not of his voice, lighter and softer. Sousuke kept his left arm wrapped Nagisa’s frame. His tiny chest fell into a slow and regular rhythm and eventually, everything went dark.

* * *

 

Aiichirou looked up from the counter, almost burning himself with the cup of coffee that was about to overflow. Actually, he wasn’t the only one staring at that tall man, right arm in a sling, neck wrapped up in a neck brace and a pair of very dark shades sitting on his nose. Standing next to him,  _a very lively young blond man_ , wearing a cast on his left wrist and with various bandages and a square of gauze tapped to the angle of his left jaw.

Momotarou gasped loudly next to him and  **practically launched himself over the counter** , smiling and hugging the smallest of the two who hugged him back despite a very noticeable pained wince. Aiichirou glanced down at the headline of the newspaper Momo was just reading  ** _Surfing World Champion saved by Local Aquarium Caretaker in Iwatobi’s Earthquake_**.

Just under it were splayed two pictures, one of the tallest man tending to an apparently wounded orca and the other with that short blond raising up a cup above his head in one hand, the other pressing a medal to his lips.

“What’s all the ruckus?”

Soft relief flooded Aiichirou’s heart, turning to Haru with a bright smile, and showed up the newspapers to him, making sure to place it near his valid eye, the other still recovering under the patch.

“We have local stars!” Aiichirou said happily. “In our cafe!”

Haru frowned, staring in the direction of the table the two took. “What are you waiting for then?”

Aiichirou circled the counter, notepad and pen clutched in hand, but didn’t miss the soft smile as Haru returned back to the kitchen. He also didn’t miss the two “stars”  _holding hands under the table_  as they both sat on the same side of the booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked and see you soon for day seven :D


End file.
